Anubis (Makuta Tarkairadan)
Anubis is a Toa of Shadow who was exiled from the Toa Nations after he had been found and captured then mutated by a crazy, rogue Makuta. Seeing him as a threat, the Toa exiled him. History To start, Anubis went by the name of Belamire (Bel-uhm-eer). He was a matoran of Lightning. His occupation was just a simple farmer, but he was also a fierce warrior. Havng fought in many Civil Wars and important battles, he caught the attention of a few Toa. Deciding he was worth it, they gave him a Toa Stone from which he got to be a Toa of Lightning. Shortly after Belamire had become a Toa, a Civil War on Spherus Magna had broke out. He was sent on a mission to find out the cause of this war by the early Council of Toa (An early group which was disbanded after the Shattering). After finding the cause, he set out back to his ship. On the way he was intercepted by a group of Ice glatorian and agori. Believing him to be a servant of the Elemental Lord of Fire, they attacked him fiercly, but they were no match for him. returning to his ship, he found it in pieces. He was then summoned by the Great Beings themselves to be inside of the Mata Nui robot and keep him going. He agreed to the task and got away from the planet before it exploded on the Mata Nui robot. For many year he was trapped in the robot. But finally one day, he sneaked out of the robot when it had landed on a planet called Binotius Magna. There he found a Toa team fighting a swarm of Rahkshi and Skaadi. He had gotten there, just in the nick of time, to help the Toa. Once they had defeated most of the evil swarm, the rest retreated. The Toa were greatful to Belamire, and in return, told him of the events that had happened in his abcense: The Council being disbanded, Mata Nui sleeping, Mata Nui awaking, Mata Nui robot being taken over by Teridax, and the Reign of Terror. Unknown to any of them though, a Makuta had been sneaking up on them, and when they wee on least guard, he struck, killing the whole Toa team, but keeping Belamire alive, he drragged him to his lair. There the Makuta experimented on him. Once he had successfully turned him into a Toa of Shadow, he threw him onto the streets on the main Toa home planet. There he was found by a group of patrolling Toa and was taken to a rebellion. He was taken prisoner and was to be excecuted, for he was percieved as a threat. Belamire escaped, barely with his life. He ran into the wilderness where he met another Outcast by the name of Ra. He gave Belamire the name of Anubis. Abilities, Tools, & Traits Personality Anubis is can be ruthless at times, but merciful at other times, although he is a bit bloodthirsty. Weapons He has two upper wrist blades. Category:Toa Category:Matoran Category:Lightning Category:Mutant Category:Shadow Category:Toa of Lightning Category:Toa of Shadow Category:Vo-Matoran